


Good morning, love

by MonsterDuif



Series: One-shot [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Anal Sex, Animagus Harry Potter, Animagus Tom Riddle, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nightmares, Slytherin Common Room, Time smashup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterDuif/pseuds/MonsterDuif
Summary: Harry wakes up after a nightmare and goes to Tom, who is sleeping. In the morning Tom lifts Harry's spirit. (smut)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: One-shot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186901
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	Good morning, love

**Author's Note:**

> I, solemnly swear, that I, SchadowElf16, do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form, so mote it be.  
> English isn't my first language, so I am sorry for the grammar mistakes I have made.  
> Let me know if you spot any mistakes, I will attempt to fix them.

2.54 AM,FRIDAY, 14 NOVEMBER 1996; appeared in blue block letters in the air, thanks to his tempus spell. Harry sighted, he had just woken up from a nightmare. It was the same as always. He was locked up in his cupboard an forgotten, even by Tom. His pyjamas were socked with sweat as well as his bedsheets. With another sight he sat up and packed his stuff to take an shower. He knew that it didn’t have any chance of falling back asleep. He dispelled his silencing spell around his bed and walked to the showers.

He couldn’t believe that he still woke up screaming and pleading form a nightmare, the same one as always, but a nightmare none the less. He was sixteen years old, he would turn seventeen in the summer and then he would finally be free from the Dursleys. He was sixteen, too old to wake up screaming and pleading from a stupid nightmare. He knew that would never happen, it was possible to have happened in the past, but he had friends now. His friends wouldn’t forget about him. They were his friends, they cared for him, they were worried for him.

He let out a low moan as the hot water fell on his back. After he dried himself of and put on some clean clothes, he made his way back to the dorms. All the other Gryffindors were soundly asleep. Quietly as not to wake them, he walked to the common room. The fire was glowing softy in the heard.

He transformed into his Animagus form, a cute kitten, and walked out of the Gryffindor common room. He quickly made his way to the dungeon, also known as Slytherin territory.

He and Tom were friends since that sat on the train to Hogwarts together in their first year. Neither of them had known of magic before they got their Hogwarts acceptance letter. And while it was difficult maintaining their friendship after they got sorted into different houses, they managed.

Finally arriving at the entrance of the Slytherin common room, Harry realized that he didn’t know the password. He groaned, while as much as a kitten could groan.

Suddenly he remembered that Tom had said that there was an overriding password in parseltongue. He transformed back into his human form and proceeded to hiss **§open§** to the snake on the wall. He jumped a feet in the air once the entrance to the Slytherin common room actually opened.

He laughed softly, he hadn’t actually expected for the overriding password to be so simple.

He transformed back into his Animagus form and continued his way to Tom’s room. The Slytherins all had their own room. When Harry had found out about this, he was jealous. In Gryffindor they had to share a dorm with all the boys of that year. Tom had explained to him that the Gryffindor dorms were in a tower and there was thus a certain amount of room. While the Slytherin dorms were under the lake, they simply had a lot more space.

Honestly, Harry was still jealous that they had their own room, but had understood it at the same time. And at certain times he could appreciated it as well. Now was one of those times.

Finally, he had arrived at Tom’s room. He was aware that Tom had warded his room to the teeth with all kinds of wards. Normally, he and anyone else would never be able to get in without Tom’s permission. Luckily for Harry, Harry was the only person who Tom trusted. So he was keyed into the wards.

After Harry (and Tom) had completed their Animagus transformation (Tom was a snake), Tom had installed a cat door into his room. That way nobody would notice his door opening and either a cat or snake coming out of his dorm.

Tom’s room was completely dark, indicating that he was asleep. Harry almost felt bad for waking him up. Tom had a busy schedule and needed al the sleep he could get. Hence, the reason Harry decided to join Tom in his bed as a cat, instead of as human.

When Tom woke the next morning, he was curled around and cuddling a verry human Harry Potter. Harry was sleeping peacefully after what must have been a rough night. Tom knew Harry wouldn’t come to his dorm without him being aware without a good reason. With a tempus spell of Tom, blue block letters appear in the air: 6.30 AM, SATERDAY,15 NOVEMER 1996.

It wasn’t the first time Harry had come to him after a nightmare. In the beginning Tom had once asked why Harry came to him. Harry had then explained that sharing a bed with Tom was the only way he could get back to sleep after an intense nightmare.

It was testament to his trust in Harry that he hadn’t woken up last night.

Harry usually felt bed after a nightmare and would need to drink chocolate milk and eat tackle tard to get back to his usual happy self. However, Tom knew another way to get Harry back to his usual happy self, a good morning shag.

So he slowly withdrew his arms from around Harry and took off Harry’s shirt. Throwing it to the end of his bed, you never knew when something might be useful after all.

Slowly he spread his hands over Harry’s chest and began playing with his lovers nipples. Harry’s nipples came to stand thanks to the attention they were receiving from Tom. After a little while Tom took off his own shirt and both his as well as Harry’s trousers. With only the boxers left on.

He began kissing and sucking all over his lovers body. Making purple bruises to once again lay claim on Harry’s body. Harry’s breathing sped up, signalling that he was at least semi awake.

He slowly made his way up and began sucking on Harry’s neck at bit harsher. Sleepily Harry opened his eyes, only for Tom to claim his mouth before he could say anything. Harry happily opened his mouth and let Tom play with his tongue. When Tom finally withdrew, because the need for air became to much, Harry murmured a sleepy good morning.

Laughing Tom responded with a good morning of his own. His hands wandering to Harry’s hard cock and stroking it lightly though his boxers. Within no time at all, Harry began mewing and pleading for Tom to stop teasing him.

Chuckling Tom removed Harry’s boxer and his own boxer followed soon after.

Harry lay back and spread his legs, letting Tom between them. With a wave of Toms hand Harry’s hole was cleaned, stretched and filled with lube.

Even though Harry was already stretched, Tom began fingering him. He put in two fingers at the same time and began looking for Harry’s prostate. After a few trusts he found it. Harry let out a low moan and looked with pleading eyes at Tom.

Tom, however, continued massaging his prostate, until Harry was pleading for his cock. Once he deemed Harry ready, Tom lined his cock up and as slow as he could entered Harry’s well prepared hole.

He waited for Harry to adjust, before he began pounding into Harry. It didn’t take long before Harry orgasmed and his walls clamped down on Tom’s cock, who came after half a dozen more trusts.

He only pulled out when the overstimulation became to much and lay down next to Harry.

‘Good morning, love.’ he said. Harry laugh breathlessly and answer with a kiss of his own ‘Good morning.'

**Author's Note:**

> I have never writing smut before so let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks for reading.  
> Leave comments and kudos.  
> I don't know when I will updated.  
> Love,  
> SchadowElf16


End file.
